Many people attend public events, such as music concerts, sporting events, political rallies, demonstrations, or the like. These events may have hundreds if not thousands of attendees. Groups of these individuals sometime like to act in concert to produce a mass effect. For instance, a large group of people may stand up at varying times in concert to create a wave effect. With the pervasiveness of smart phones in today's environment, individuals have begun using these devices to act in concert in a similar fashion. For instance, a group of individuals may each download a specific noisemaking application onto their individual phones. The group may then decide to publicly play the noise produced by the application simultaneously. The current method required to organize this type of group action is limited. Individuals must organize offline prior to performing the concerted action. Alternatively, individuals may use social media to coordinate their actions. However, this is limited in that the individuals at a public event must belong to the same social group in order to coordinate.
In addition, coordinating large numbers of people at any specific time during an event is cumbersome. Separate individuals may each try to take the lead in organizing the action. These individuals may not agree on the type of action to take or the time at which to take it. The result is a haphazard action and chaos, with small groups of people each doing their own thing.
What is needed is a method which allows a group of individuals to act in a concerted manner at a public event without needing to coordinate prior to the event or needing to be part of a preexisting social group. What is also needed is a means of determining the leader of planning and coordinating the group action at a specific time or specific event.